The present invention is directed to a material adapted to reduce vibration and, more specifically, to a method of making a material adapted to dissipate and evenly distribute vibrations acting on the material.
Handles of sporting equipment, bicycles, hand tools, etc. are often made of wood, metal or polymer that transmit vibrations that can make the items uncomfortable for prolonged gripping. Sporting equipment, such as bats, balls, shoe insoles and sidewalls, also transmit vibrations during the impact that commonly occurs during athletic contests. These vibrations can be problematic in that they can potentially distract the player's attention, adversely effect performance, and/or injure a portion of a player's body.
Rigid polymer materials are typically used to provide grips for tools and sports equipment. The use of rigid polymers allows users to maintain control of the equipment but is not very effective at reducing vibrations. While it is known that softer materials provide better vibration regulation characteristics, such materials do not have the necessary rigidity for incorporation into sporting equipment, hand tools, shoes or the like. This lack of rigidity allows unintended movement of the equipment encased by the soft material relative to a user's hand or body.
Additionally, injuries to the body can result in strained or sprained ligaments and bruised muscles or the like. Once an athlete has been injured it is necessary to support the injured portion of the athlete's body while minimizing the vibration experienced by the injured portion during further activity.
Prolonged or repetitive contact with excessive vibrations can injure a person. The desire to avoid such injury can result in reduced athletic performance and decreased efficiency.
Clearly what is needed is a method of making a material adapted to regulate vibration that provides the necessary rigidity for effective vibration distribution and for a user to maintain the necessary level of activity; and that can dampen and reduce vibrational energy.